BrainSwap
by antthetitch
Summary: After Tails' invention is sabotaged Jet and Sonic have accidently swapped brains. Contains humour.


Note: This is a one-shot fic

**Brainswap**

Tails was in his workshop working on his latest invention - A mind reading machine.

"Almost done," Tails muttered to himself as he worked. He was unaware that Decoe and Bocoe were watching from a window.

"This could be useful for the doctor!" Decoe cheered. He and Bocoe went to the door which was slightly ajar and grabbed some folded paper which was lying on the table beside the door. They quickly teleported away.

They presented the paper to Eggman when they arrived at his lab. He opened the paper and found it was the plans to Tails machine. Eggman was looking at the paper gleefully.

"I have an idea," He said after a while.

"I can sabotage the machine and cause the two people using it to swap brains instead," smiled Eggman and he gave a hollow laugh.

That night Eggman sneaked into Tails workshop using a lock pick, he approached the machine and used a screwdriver to open a panel and fiddled around with some wires.

"That should do it," laughed Eggman and he left.

XXX

Next morning Tails, Jet and Sonic were having a race through Metal City on Extreme Gears, Tails came last and Sonic narrowly beat Jet.

"You're getting better," said Jet as they dismounted their boards, with a somewhat grumpy expression on his face. He hated losing.

"What shall we do now?" Sonic asked with a sigh.

"You two can be the first to try out my latest invention which I've been working on?" suggested Tails.

Sonic and Jet agreed and the three of them headed for Tails' workshop.

When they arrived Tails noticed the door slightly ajar, "You did lock up last night didn't you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure I did but with all the excitement of the new invention I may have overlooked it…" Tails admitted as they went inside.

In the corner was two black stands connected by various wires, a switch was positioned in the middle and black panel behind the whole thing. A panel was attached to the left side.

"Okay I need you two to stand on these stands," Tails gestured to the stands. Sonic and Jet placed their boards against a wall and Sonic stood on the left stand, Jet stood on the right.

"You have to hold hands," Tails instructed, grinning.

"WHAT!" Jet and Sonic shouted in unison, both hoping it was a joke.

"You have to hold hands, you have to make body contact for the apparatus to work," Tails grinned even more. Sonic and Jet looked horrified.

"Do you want to know what the other is thinking or not?" Tails asked, slightly impatient.

Reluctantly Sonic and Jet held hands, their heads against the back of the machine. Jet cringed as his hand made contact with Sonic's.

Tails gave them a device which looked like a hat which he said had to go on their heads. He then placed his hand on the switch. Sonic looked a little nervous as Tails flicked the switch. Suddenly blasts of white light emitted from the machine causing all three of them to shut their eyes. Sparks exploded from the panel on the left. Tails quickly flipped the switch back, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what happened, I'll check the plans!" Tails said quickly, then noticed they were missing.

"The plans are gone!" Tails shouted urgently as Sonic and Jet emerged from the machine both rubbing their heads.

"Are you two alright?" Tails asked. The blue hedgehog approached him, looking slightly worse for wear.

"I feel fine Tails, only there's one slight problem... I'm not Sonic!" he said

"Of course you are Sonic… right?" Tails replied in a worried tone.

"No I'm not… he is!" Sonic replied gesturing towards Jet who was looking at him with a look of confusion and fear on his face.

"Tails...buddy I think something's gone wrong!" he muttered, horrified.

Tails stared at them both, "Oh no, don't tell me..." Tails began as he realised what happened

"That's right foxboy!" shouted the blue hedgehog angrily, "Instead of making us read each others brains you've swapped them!" Tails approached Jet, or rather, Jet's body.

"Sonic? Is that you in there?" Tails asked feeling more worried than he had ever felt before.

"Afraid so…" replied Sonic, "You'd better fix this Tails; I don't want to go around with a beak all day."

"HEY!" exclaimed Jet as Tails examined the panel on the machine and found the problem.

"It's been sabotaged!" Tails confessed in utter shock. Suddenly lights flickered in the workshop and the entire workshop was plunged into darkness.

"What happened?" asked Sonic, still reeling from the shock of being in Jet's body.

"Power surge, it's going to take ages until you two swap back…" Tails replied feeling guilty.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Sonic in frustration.

"What we do best, race, so you, me, Metal City now!" Jet commanded and left at the speed of sound, Sonic running behind him, releasing slight complaints about losing his speed to Jet.

"Sorry Sonic," Tails muttered to himself in guilt.

Sonic and Jet soon arrived at Metal City

"Okay lets do this, theres no way I'm gonna lose" Jet said to himself as they sped off, Sonic just overtook him with a little help from grind rails. They were neck and neck until the last lap when Sonic had an idea, he was in Jets body so if he lost it would look to everyone else like Sonic won, so he delibrately used up all his boost power so he was forced to run, allowing Jet to overtake him and win

"I won, I told you I won't lose!" Jet declared excitedly

"You brainless hawk I beat you!" Sonic said, happy that his plan worked

"Are you brain damaged, I crossed the finish line before you so I won!" Jet replied anrily

Sonic sighed " Yeah but you are in my body remember so to everyone else I won"

Jet glared at Sonic

"You just runied my reputation you stupid hedgehog, you'll be sorry, I'll get you back for this!"

Jet disapeared leaving Sonic in the middle of the track. He looked at a nearby mirror, Jets body looking back at him

"The sooner I get my body back the better," he muttered to himself and he left.

XXX

Amy was walking along station square when she spotted Sonic (really Jet) walking miserably in front of her

"SONIC!" She sqealed and ran at him throwing her arms round him.

"That stupid girl" Jet said to himself, then realised he could use this to his advantage.

"Amy I got something imprtant to tell you," Said Jet trying not to laugh

"What is it Sonikku?" Amy asked

"I know I've been running away from you but the fact is, I'm madly in love with you," said Jet trying his best to sound like Sonic

"So will you marry me?" he asked hastily

"Oh Sonic of course I'll marry you!" Amy cheered excitedly and kissed Jet on the cheek

"See you soon" she said happily and dashed off, Jet hastily wiped his cheek where Amy kissed it.

"Ewwww," he moaned in disgusted but was happy that he got his own back.

Meanwhile Sonic had more plans to ruin Jet. He and Wave were in a park

"See Wave, I've always had feelings for you" Sonic said, trying to make his voice seductive.

"What's your point?" Wave asked coldly.

"I want you to marry me?" Sonic asked

Wave suddenly got up and ran off. Sonic smirked to himself. He was just heading back to Tails' workshop when Tails come running up to him from behind, Jet behind him.

"You two should be yourselves again by tommorow morning" he said hurriedly

"And about time to," said Jet

That night Jet went to Sonics house to sleep, as he was in Sonic's body. He had also invited Amy to spend the night, in a spare room, to get back at Sonic.

Meanwhile Wave had amazingly agreed to give things a try with Jet, much to Sonics pleasure and Sonic slept in Jets house, next to Wave.

XXX

The next morning Sonic awoke. It took him a while to adjust to his surroundings then realised he was in his own room. He went to the mirror on the back of his door and found himself staring at the blue hedgehog. He was relieved to be back in his own room, and more importantly his own body.

Sonic left the room and was about to go downstairs when he heard noises in the spare room. wondering what was going on he pushed open the door and saw...

"SONIC!" Amy shouted and threw her arms round him.

"Amy! What are you doingh here," Sonic moaned impatiently.

"What? You were all over me yesterday; you even asked to marry me!" Amy replied slightly surprised at Sonic.

"I WHAT!" Sonic stared at Amy horrified, with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yeah you asked me to marry you and you invited me to spend the night here remember?" Amy asked.

"JET!" screamed Sonic and he left the room in fury.

Meanwhile one mile away Jet was just waking up. He looked at himself and found himself in his own body

"Ah back to my old self" He sighed; he then turned over and saw...

"WAVE!" Jet screamed as Wave was lying next to him wearing little-to-nothing. Wave stirred and awoke.

"Get some clothes on woman, what the hell are you doing?" Jet asked in frustration.

"What is it with you Jet, last night you wanted me and now you think I'm your worst nightmare!" Wave moaned; she dressed and left, seeming somewhat disappointed.

"SONIC!" Jet yelled in rage and he left in pursuit of Sonic, who was also looking for Jet.

They met each other in the middle of Splash Canyon later that day.

"What did you do last night?" they asked each other at exactly the same time, looks of anger and embarrassment on their faces.

"You ruined my reputation so I set you up with Amy!" Jet revealed, excited.

"How can I tell her I don't want to marry her now?" Sonic asked angrily, raising a fist.

"Not my problem, and in any case you did something with Wave last night," Jet said curiously waiting for an explanation.

"I just wanted to show you up so I flirted with Wave for you," Sonic revealed, smirking all the while.

"Ooooh I'm so gonna get you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet declared raising a fist in anger.

"I doubt it," replied Sonic smugly.

"Right we'll settle this the usual way!" Jet announced, gripping his gear beside him.

"A fight?" asked Sonic hopefully

"No, a race of course!" Jet replied and zoomed past the waterfalls on his gear, Sonic close behind.

**XXX**

Sonic soon convinced Amy to be just friends and after much persuasion Jet and Wave cleared the air too but Jet and Sonic are bound to have more battles to come.

**THE END**


End file.
